


A Neverland Christmas

by felix_pan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felix_pan/pseuds/felix_pan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And what better it would be than to have a bunch of idiot boys wandering around, trying to think up of a gift to give to their fellow mates. Of course Peter himself would also be participating. He knew he could top everyone's gifts. No matter whom he was giving it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Neverland Christmas

“Boys! I have something you might be interested in!”

 

Peter stood on his log, a smile spreading across his face. Peter tended to smile a lot, but not for the best reasons. The boy’s were confused, and just gave him a look and went back to sleeping, eating, or fighting. Some snorted, laughing at Peter’s statement.

 

“What’s so funny?” Peter snapped, appearing in front of Curly, who was rather lounging out than caring about Pan.

Curly stretched, a smirk sliding across his face. “Well, I’m not exactly interested in killing anything at the moment, but if you have another idea, give it a call.” He teased, the boy’s laughing with him.

Peter frowned, kicking Curly where it hurts. “No. We aren’t killing anything. But if you keep it up, we can have a round of ‘The Most Dangerous Game’ with you as our guest star. Hm?” Peter smirked, content with his threat. The rest of the boys ‘ooohhhh’d’ around them.

“Then want is it Pan?” Curly said lamely.

 

Peter took his perch back onto his log and the grin stretched upon his face once more. “Well it’s getting cold. And I can’t remember the date for shit. So, this weather could only mean winter is upon us,” He stated. The boy’s came closer, wanting to know their leaders mischievous thoughts.

“And when winter comes, so does the holiday. Christmas. I thought we could celebrate, since we never have yet,” He paused, letting it sink in. Peter looked as if he were going to explode with excitement if he didn’t get the rest out fast enough. “We are going to do a ‘Secret Santa’.” He finished, a grin plastered on.

Peter thought the idea was absolutely marvellous. He may be a bit wicked, but that doesn’t mean there’s no room for joy in his darkened heart. He thought about this idea for days. Peter actually thought about just getting the boys gifts himself, but the idea was quickly wiped off the chopping block when he thought it would make him look soft. Then he thought about just not celebrating at all like usual, but Peter was getting bored so he had to think of something. And what better it would be than to have a bunch of idiot boys wandering around, trying to think up of a gift to give to their fellow mates. Of course Peter himself would also be participating. He knew he could top everyones gifts. No matter whom he was giving it to.

One boy, Pockets, raises his hand, his eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. “Yeah, uhm. What the hell is a secret santa? Are we going to dress up as a bunch of fat guys in red suits and beards”

Peter groaned, giving him that raised eyebrow and are-you-serious look. “No. No we are not dressing up at fat guys with beards.” He sighed, “A secret santa is when we all pick names out of a hat, and whoever you get, you must get a gift for. But! You absolutely cannot tell that person or anyone who you have! That’s why it’s called a ‘secret’ santa. I trust you’re good with secrets.” Peter announced, jumping off of his log and pulling a hat out.

The boy’s looked around at each other, some still dumbstruck, others rather excited. Peter shook the hat, paper shuffling around inside. “Come on now, you only have until sundown tomorrow to get these gifts! The clock is ticking.”

They got up one by one, forming a line at the hat. Peter watched as each one picked a folded piece of paper from the bottom. He took pride in this activity, already knowing it would be eventful.

“I swear if any of you get me some half assed present, I’ll swipe ya for all ya got!” Slightly hollered, opening his paper.

“Oh yeah? Swipe me? I hope your secret santa gets you a box full of troll shit!” One of the Twins yelled, shoving his paper into his pocket.

Peter chuckled, seeing this was already going as planned. Two pieces of paper lay in the hat yet. One left in line.

“Come on Felix! Don’t be shy!” He ruffled the hat, pushing it towards the taller boy. Felix plucked the more crumpled one out and turned on his heel, stuffing the paper into his cloak, not bothering to read it yet. Peter rolled his eyes, and took the last slip of paper and stuffed it into his pocket as well, wanting to create suspense for himself.

 

Some boys opened them up right away. Some of them smiled and laughed at their person, others ,like Curly, frowned and and cursed the dead piece of wood. Pan marched off to his tree house, his hands just itching to open the slip of paper and find out who he was going to bless with his glorious gift. Peter has never done much ‘gift-giving-’, well at least not in the good way, so it’s a new experience for him. A part of him hopes that he doesn’t fail miserably at it.

 

Once in the comfort of his tree, he digs in his pocket, retrieving the small scrap.Observing by it’s size, it couldn’t be one with a very long name. So that quickly eliminated Tootles, Slightly, The Twins, Latchboy, Pockets ,and Tubby Ted. Peter sighed with relief he did not have to pick for Slightly. He ran his fingers over the wrinkled paper, Peter liked the element of surprise. He unfolded it, careful not to tear it.

The name scrolled across in cursive with black ink. It rung bells in his head and he could feel the tip of his ears burn. What could he possibly get for this person?

Peter groaned, flopping onto his bed. Maybe he could just cancel it, saving him from any type of embarrassment. No. He liked this game too much. He folded the paper back up and shoved it back into his pocket. Peter layed there for a bit, thinking.

What the heck is wrong with him? It’s just a silly gift. No deep thinking should be involved. Just get him a gun from the pirates, or maybe some jewels. Maybe he could just snatch up one of Hook’s hooks again. Nah, he’s done it before. If he got him a weapon, he may get the wrong idea and think it’s just for him to fight, not a representation of gratitude. This gift must be completely selfless.

Pan shot up from his bed, eyes searching the room. There has to be something that is useful. Indian pipe? No. Pirates sword? No. Potion? No no no no no.

Peter groaned, tossing things left and right from his cluttered desk.

 

“Looking for something?” At that, Peter just groaned louder

“Looking for something, for someone.” He muttered, not even bothering to look up.

“I can help if you want.”

“Not now, Tink.” Peter said, waving his hand in annoyance. It was true that she could help, but he didn’t need her finding out and telling who he’s getting in all this trouble for.

“Jeez, this secret santa must be pretty important to you.” Tinkerbell teased, catching the random objects being thrown over Peter’s shoulder.

“Not really.” He lied.

Tink rolled her eyes and made her way to the busy boy. “I can help if you let me. It’ll be easy. I’ve done a lot of gift giving in my life. Hello? Ex-pixie here.” She crossed her arms, almost looking offended.

Peter sighed, turning around in defeat. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for the girl to spit it out already.

“Well, what does he like?” Tink suggested. She actually became a bit clueless as well. What did Lost Boys like that didn’t involved fighting or something foul?

Peter thought about it, and it almost shocked him that he couldn’t think of anything. “I don’t know.”

Tink sighed, her eyebrows scrunched together in thought. Then, it was almost as if a light bulb flicked on in her head. “Just watch him then! See what he does and doesn’t do. Test him out a bit. It’ll be a fun game for sure.” She exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

Peter frowned, “I have until sundown tomorrow.”

“Plenty of time!” Tink smiled, “Tell me when you find something! Good luck with Felix!” She added with a wink before heading out.

Peter was struck. How’d she figure it out? “Hey! How’d you know?” he called, his cheeks slightly pink.

“Peter, I know you like the back of my hand. And it’s a bit obvious.” She giggled before disappearing in the forest.

 

And that’s what Peter did. He made his way to the fire where Slightly was going on about how he almost got hitched with a mermaid, who was a total babe. Some of the boys stuck their tongues out, pretending to gag at the words. Others were all wide eyed and you could practically smell the hormones radiating off of them.

He plopped down right next to Felix, like usual. He was kneading a crystal between his fingers, his eyes on the fire while he listened to the boy’s stories. Felix seemed deep in thought like he usually was, and Peter gave thanks to that. Peter examined the boy next to him. His hair was dirty, along with his face. His mace that Peter had given him leaned against the log he sat on. Peter let his eyes glide along the boys lanky frame, taking in each bit of it. He watched as Felix’s fingers worked the crystal between then, thinking some not so lovely thoughts.

“Isn’t that right Peter?” A voice interrupted his thoughts. Felix was staring at him, an eyebrow raised.

“Uh what?” He stammered, his face turning crimson.  The boys bit their tongues, trying their hardest not to giggling at him. Felix just laughed, pulling his cloak tighter around him.

Then Peter instantly knew what he was going to get. It was completely selfless and had nothing to do with murder. It was perfect. That old ratty cloak Felix had had been wore down to paper. It couldn’t possibly keep him warm anymore. If you pulled a loose string, it would probably fall apart. Peter was going to make him a new one, a better one.

Peter clasped his hands together, standing up. “So, I hope you all have your thoughts together, because gifts are due tomorrow! Right here, past twilight! Don’t be late.” He announced, before blipping out and back into his tree house. Tinker Bell was there waiting.

“I’m guessing you’ve found something?” Tink said, raising an eyebrow with a lipped smile.

Peter just nodded and grinned. If he grinned anymore, he feared his face might just split in two. “Yep. A cloak. The one he has now is basically just threads and scrap.” He yanked the grey blanket from the foot of his bed.

Tink looked at the blanket, contemplating. “Make sure you put something personal in it. Make it, I dunno, special.” She smiled. Before Peter could shoot back a snarky remark, she was gone. Damn pixies.

Peter could use magic and whip this together in no time, but he wanted it to be personal and completely selfless. He wanted to do it the hard way, so he grabbed a needle and thread and started sewing away.

  
  


Many curses and swearing later, “Ah! Shit, stupid little sword!” Peter hollered, tossing the needle to the floor. He stuck his finger in his mouth, despising the small pricks.

His eyes moved across the desk. How did girls do this all the time? Surely they must have some sourcery. That’s partially why he didn’t let them on the island, too smart. One did come on, and left something behind. The thimble. She never really said what it exactly was for, but Peter remembered her using it when she tried to sew her own shadow on. What a bloody mess.

Peter popped the small thing on, and kept going. The tiny finger armor worked well. He sewed his finest furs from a nasty werewolf that tried making it onto the island. It put up a hell of a fight, but the boys took care of it with little harm done to themselves.

Once the fur was lined on the inside, he tossed it around himself, seeing it was too big for him, but would nicely compliment Felix.

Felix.

That tall goof has been rolling around Peter’s head for too long now. He was his first, best, and most loyal Lost Boy. Felix is so quiet and so mysterious and just like a puzzle. Peter wanted to figure him out. He wanted to get into all his nooks and crannies and just know him. And he did. There’s still something there that Peter wants, Peter needs. That cute smile of his, those beautiful blue eyes, that scar that crossed his face. It seemed all flawless to him, and he just could not help himself anymore. Peter liked to sneak in things when nobody seemed to be paying attention. He’d stand closer to Felix, place his hand on top on felix’s and entwined their fingers, steal his cloak and wear it around, and sometimes just talk. Peter would take in every minute of private time with Felix. He’d ask him things and Felix would answer, and it all seemed like enough for him. Felix was more than enough for Peter. And he wanted to show that.

Peter quick pulled off the cloak and grabbed a grey patch. He sewed it on and with green thread, he neatly sewed on,

“To Felix.

Love,

Peter.”

 

He smiled one that meet his eyes and quickly stashed it away before any prying eyes could see it. He felt proud of himself, and not in a wicked mischievous way.

 

\-----

 

Peter marched over to the fire, seeing all the boys huddled over for warmth. It was rather cold tonight. He sat on top of his log, placing his boxed gift on the ground next to him.

“I hope everyone was successful is this little scavenger hunt, because it’s time to give. “ Peter announced, the boys looking up at him. Their faces lighted up with excitement, and maybe even joy.

Many of the boys quick ran over to where they must have been hiding their presents, boxes and bags of all sizes in their dirty hands. Some looked proud, others look weary. Peter watched as Slightly tossed his small box to Curly, his face light up with anticipation. He pulled up a small pocket watch. Must have washed up on shore. The twins had pearls around their neck, Tootles with some old action figure. Don’t Ask was rather angry, tossing a rock up and down in his hand, waiting to peg someone with it. Lovely

Peter curled his fingers around the thin rope that was tied in a bow around the box. He turned on his heel and ran straight into a chest. He was about to clock whoever intruded his path, but instead he intruded their privacy more, crawling into the cloak with him. It was Felix.

Peter sat him down and pushed the box onto his lap. He bit his lip and gave wide eyes, waiting in anticipation for Felix to open the damn box already.

Felix raised an eyebrow at him. “Mine?”

“Yours.”

His slender fingers slowly untied the bow and pulled it off. Felix pulled off the lid, gently setting to the side as if it were fine china. Peter felt like shaking him and telling him to hurry the fuck up already before he exploded, but he just quietly waited. Felix ran his fingers over the soft material, a lipped smile playing at his mouth. He pulled off his old cloak, tossing it to the ground as if it were junk. Felix pulled it out from the box, bringing the patch close to his face as he read it. His silence was killing Peter.

Felix grinned, his cheeks turning pink. He swung it around his shoulders. Peter leaned over, quickly tying the jaw string into a bow that rested on his collar bones. His his hands didn’t move, but just clutched the sides of his cloak. Peter stared at Felix, feeling his face get hot and his mind raced. Felix didn’t move.

“I love it.” He whispered, placing a large hand over Peter’s, his thumb rubbing against the back of his hand.

“I didn’t have you,” Felix paused as Peter just stared at him, not really caring about the words that came out that too perfect mouth. “But then Don’t Ask begged me to trade with him, saying something about being too scared or whatever.” Felix shoved his free hand into his pocket, pulling out that same crystal from earlier. It was held still in a wire wrapping around it. It dangled from a silver chain. He placed it around Peter’s neck. Peter fiddled with the small stone that layed on his chest. He felt the engraving of an “F”, on the back. He could feel his heart drumming in his chest. He looked up and Felix and back to the necklace.

Felix looked unsure, his eyebrows knitted and his mouth parted as if he were going to say something. He didn’t. Felix’s hand snaked around Peter’s neck, his fingers threading in the smaller boy’s blonde locks. He stared for a second before pulling Peter up to him,  chin resting between his thumb and fingers.Felix pressed his lips softly to Peter’s, still unsure. But Peter was more than eager, pulling on the cloak to bring Felix closer.

Felix wrapped his arms around the boy’s slim waist, pulling him onto his lap. He wrapped the cloak around both of them. Peter hummed into his mouth, more than pleased with this position.

Peter pulled away, resting his forehead on Felix’s. He sat there for a bit, listening to their breathing slow.

“Merry ‘Neverland Christmas.” Peter chuckled, before attacking Felix with light kisses once more.


End file.
